Inuyasha the New Beginning
by The DigitalNinjaDuelist
Summary: It's been six years since Naraku died and everyone believed he was never coming back. They were wrong! Inuyasha has encounter with the demon and is forced into servitude to protect his village. But does Naraku really love him or not? Contains boyxboy
1. Scroll One: Inuyasha's New Life

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfic and I'm really excited about this one because it's a InuNara fic! XD This is just basically going to be taking place after Inuyasha: The Final Chapter series. Please comment on it and I will hopefully get going with the next chapter. If you don't know anything about the second Inuyasha series, go look it up on Youtube. Now for legal rights: Inuyasha is not owned by me in anyway. Now, enjoy!^^ **

**Inuyasha's P.O.V. **

It has been 6 years since Naraku had died and we never seen him since; We all hope that we never see him again. I was walking down the trail when I hear a young girl's voice calling out for her father and I turned around to find it was my child. The child had long black hair with black dog ears like mine. The child had big golden and wore a light purple kimono with pink floral printings around her kimono and a pink obi. I kneeled down for her as to get to her level. She smiles and giggles as she runs towards me and jumps onto me. I fall onto the ground with her on top of me. We then both laughed as I hold onto her around her waist; I then began to play with her.

**Narrator's P.O.V. **

Little did he know that there was a shadowy figure, staring at the half-breed with such disgusted and dislike for the demons. The demon looked like it had hind legs, a long tail, and cat like ears. The demon wasn't very tall and seemed to have a child like anatomy. The little demon then said, "Soon half-breed, you shall pay for your foolishness." The little demon then disappeared into thin air.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V. **

We then headed for the hut that my family lived in with my beautiful daughter sitting on shoulder. I then saw the Kagome, my fiancé and the most wonderful and beautiful woman that I have ever known (besides Kikyou and my mother). She waves at us and says hello to us. We both wave back and say in unison 'hi'. I've been with Kagome for seven years now and we already started a family and we love each other very much. The only thing that me and Kagome haven't done is get married. I guess I was supposed to ask her to be my wife, I just didn't get around to asking her to be more than my fiancé. Later on in the evening time, I remain in the hut, waiting as patiently as I could for my dinner. Suddenly I hear screaming coming outside and jump to my feet to see what was the screaming about. I told my wife to take Momoko, our daughter to Lady Kaede for protection, as I go on ahead.

**Narrator's P.O.V. **

A young woman was running as fast as her little feet could take her. Huffing and puffing with fear worn on her face. She then tripped over a small rock and skidded over the dirt trail, landing on her side. Her kimono and face were scoffed up and seemed to be bruised up abit. She then looked up and screamed at the horrifying sight of a whored of demons stand in front of her with maleviolent and evil smiles. Among the many demons that stared at her, was a demon with red piercing eyes mounted on a demonic horse with three eyes and three sharp toes on each end of the legs instead of hooves. "Kill her," ordered the demon. The demons lunched at her as she screamed in terror. Luckily for the young woman she was saved by Inuyasha as he scooped her into his arms and leaped out of dangers way. When he landed on the ground with the woman in his arms, he told her to take cover. The girl then continued the same pace as she did before, towards the village to warn lady Kaede. The young demon, Inuyasha, stared at the figure with the menacing glare and realized it was none other then, Naraku!

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

As the girl ran off to the village, I looked at the figure in the middle and began to recognize features of the person. I knew all too clear that it was the very man that had been my enemy from start, the man who killed Kikyou, the man who had made the shikon jewel impure and manipulated countless of people for his own personal game; it was… Naraku! I thought I would never see that bastard ever again but the reality was all too real. "Hello Inuyasha, haven't seen you in a long time," smirked Naraku. I became angered by him. I wanted no part in his crazy scheme so I growled at the youkai and drew Tetsusaiga to arm myself. "How the hell did come back from the dead?" I asked, "No one would really wanna bring you back from the dead, no one."

He merely snickered at me and said, "Oh but there are people who would gladly bring me back to life, just look." I looked at the whored of demons as they surrounded Naraku from left to right. "That still doesn't explain how you came back to life," I replied.

"You can simply thank my little servant and newest adviser, Nekohito," replied Naraku as a small cat-like demon boy stand right beside him. The small demon had medium wavy hair; his hair color was like Shippo's. He had also hind paws like Shippo's, only it was bigger and much longer than Shippo's. He also had cat ears and a cat tail. He wore a kanmuri on top of his head, a white haori, and a deep blue hakama. His eyes were light purple and had no pupils it seemed. His smirk seemed almost too evil behind his mask of innocence.

**Narrator's P.O.V **

As Inuyasha stared at Nekohito, the small cat demon thought to himself, _"Yes fool, your time has finally come to an end."_ Then Naraku said to Inuyasha, "I will though give you a chance to stop this whored of demons without shedding blood." The demon cat looked up his master and became stunned by such an offer.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I was stunned by what he had just said to me. I remained silent for moment then I answer, "I'm listening."

"I was planning to attack your pathetic village but, since you're here, let's do this. I won't send my whored of demons to attack anyone from your village, including your friends and family" he offered, "If you come with me and be my obedient servant. If you refuse then I'll let loose this whored and destroy your village." I growled and exclaimed to him, "You bastard!" All he did was chuckle and said, "Your choice Inuyasha, me or the village."

This monster was making the decision hard. I could've tried to attack but he probably counter my attack and send his goons to attack the village. If I went with him, I probably never see my family or friends again. But if I didn't, the village was going to be destroyed. So I had to make a decision quick or else.

**Narrator's P.O.V. **

Kagome was running with all her might just to catch up with the half-demon. This was right after she had given her child to Lady Kaede to protect. The memory of her daughter kept playing in her head over and over again. She thought that this could be the last time she saw her daughter ever again.

"_Don't worry sweetie, mama's gonna come back, I promise," said Kagome. She then kissed her daughter goodbye. The daughter's tears floated down her face, wanting only her mommy to stay. The reincarnation ran without a trace as the child reached out for her only to be restricted by the old priestess. The wailing seemed to _echo in her head_. _

She made it to the destination of her lover but saw something unexpecting. There was no one there, not even Inuyasha. Terrified by what could have happened to Inuyasha she called out his name for a response. Instead of Inuyasha, a bug-eyed serpent came out of the bushes and charged at her. She then quickly grabbed an arrow and shot it at the demon. It smashed between his face and shredded the rest of the scaly body.

"Someone was expecting me, but who?" she asked herself. With no answers, she followed the foot prints that were conveniently on the trail. She only hoped that she wasn't too late.

Meanwhile just a few kilometers away, Naraku's band of evil hindering spirits, Inuyasha, and himself sensed her pure aura arising ever so closer. Good thing for Naraku though, because along the trail was a fork in the road just 1 kilometer away from the reincarnation. This trail could give him more time to escape. If it didn't work then he had a backup plan where a small portion of his army was to stay behind in case she went to the left side of the fork, the way he took to escape. Besides, it would probably take just a few more hours before she could ever get to the fork in the road. If she took the one on the right she would fall off a cliff that went to the bottom of nowhere. Either way she wasn't going to get Inuyasha back, ever.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

As I rode along the trail on Naraku's horse, I sensed something. It was the pure aura of my darling wife. I wanted to run to her and tell her I'm alright but I couldn't. It would mean breaking my word and winding up the death of everyone in the village. I couldn't possibly fend off a thousand demons on my own. So I pretend that I had gaven up and denied the fact that she was coming to rescue me. I wanted to rest my head on his back, but wanted to keep what diginity I had left, so I simply stared at his back. Hours later, I drifted into a deep sleep and thought to myself, _'Kagome…. I wish I wasn't tied to this bargain, that way I could kiss your face… and hug my little girl… just one more-.' _

"Inuyasha," he said to me as I snapped back to harsh reality. I unknowingly found my arms wrapped around his waistline and my head on his back. It took me a minute to react; I started to feel like I was about to loose it as my mind was going into a negative spiral. I let go of Naraku's waist and fell off the horse demon. Naraku turned his head to my folly and merely chuckled. I wanted to kill him, but just as I was about yell at the creep, the cat brat jumps on my chest and stares at my face. "Nice landing idiot," said the advisor. I growled at the cat as a sign for him to get the hell off of me! The brat flinched and froze in place. I then lifted up my body and pushed the kid off me at the same time. The kid fell with a thud and hissed at me and yelled, "Wait when I get off of you before you start to crawl back up from the dead, you brainless dolt!"

"Who are you calling a brainless dolt, you pipsqueak!" I replied, "You didn't even move a bit when I warned you to get off of-!"

"Enough you two, we're here," Naraku interrupted me, and pointed at a village just within sight as morning rose. It looked about as big as my village and I was filled with fear of what thoughts the evil demon had in mind. The village would be in ablaze, the landscape covered in crimson blood, and other horrors that could happen. "My fellow comrades, I promised you the chance for you to destroy a village," shouted the demon, "well now is the moment you all have be waiting for, go, pillage and kill everyone and everything within that village! Leave nothing but decay!" I then heard a roar of cheering demons that went on for miles. The cheering group then scurried on over to the village in sheer delight and estacy. When the crowd left the perimeter, it only left me and Naraku.

Naraku then turned his head around, held out his hand to me and asked, "Care to join?" I only stared at that thing in silence. My immediate answer was 'No!' This seemed to disappoint him, strangely, as he lowered his head to the side. He then, in seconds, snapped his head up high and rode on his horse with such pride. 'That asshole,' I thought, 'he's lucky I didn't kill him right on the spot.' I rested myself on a bed of nearby hay in one of the carts and tried to get some shut eye.

My ears then perked and twitched as the sound of girly giggles surrounded me. I opened my eyes to hope it was my daughter and my fiancé being sneaky. No, instead I see three little girls with different hair colors and styles. I jumped up and scooted away from them, hoping they leave me alone. The girls only giggled and said in unison, "Hello, Inuyasha."

I blinked and asked in the calmest tone I could mustard up, "Who the hell are you guys?"

All of the girls were wearing the same style as my clothes. The girl on the left had short brown hair and a brighter red kimono. The girl in the middle had black long hair; two long locks of hair were tied by a bun on each side of her head, and wore a white kimono. The girl on the right had long blonde pigged tails and wore a light blue kimono. "We are the ones that are going to explain what has happened over the pasted six years about Naraku," said the brunette.

"We are also going to explain your current situation with Naraku," said the raven head.

"And then we are going to explain your future from hear on out with Naraku," said the blonde. I was really confused and only caught of something about the past, present, and future of me and Naraku. The next I did was just nod my head in understanding and stayed quiet.

"Well as you can see, you are forced by Naraku to be his servant. But do you know why he wanted to make you his servant?" asked the girl on the left. I nodded my head no. The girl in the middle gave a deep sigh and said, "Well sense you don't why then we will explain. It all started 6 years ago…"

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Deep inside of a cave of where Onigumo transformed, a kanji was being carved into the ground of the cave. "Deep inside of a cave of where Onigumo laid, Nekohito was resurrecting Naraku," said the blonde. Nekohito was chanting a spell that created a dark purple beam of light and began to grow bigger and more unstable. The beam then formed into what looked a gas. Then it formed into what look like the anatomy of a human. The gas became more and more detailed and formed into a familiar figure by the minute. The resurrection was complete and formed the nude body of Naraku.

"Once he was fully aware of his surroundings he went to go find you but…" said the brunette. There was a long pause until Inuyasha asked suspiciously, "'but'…?"

"But instead of killing you he fell in love with you," answered the raven head.

"What?" exclaimed the hanyou.

"Well you see this certain resurrection included the resurrected to loose and gain something in order for this ritual to work, so…" said the embarrassed blonde.

"So in Naraku's case, he lost his hatred towards you and gained affection towards you, so yeah," finished the brunette. With Inuyasha pointing fingers at the girls with an irradiated face, he said, "So basically what you just said was that when he was resurrected, he suddenly went head over heals for me?"

"Yes, and he has been keeping a close eye on you for the past 6 years," said the raven head. Inuyasha then had a jolt of fear and disgust flowing through his head.

"So the only reason why he wanted me is so that he can screw me in the rear?" exclaimed the worried Inu. They all nodded their heads yes and blonde said it was also to win his heart.

He then shouted, "That is the most stupidest and disgusting thing I have ever heard! Why the hell would he want us to be a couple? We've had a bitter rivalry with each other, we also have a horrible history with each other, and we both don't like boys! Besides, what's the point in doing that if he knows I'm going to refuse him anyway!"

Just then the sudden approaching sound of running feet came towards them. The three girls turned their heads around with shocked faces. They then turned their heads back around towards the mutt and flew away into the sky. Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet and yelled at them to come back. "Don't worry mutt, we'll comeback for you and tell you of what might be your present time," winked the brunette. They then zoomed out of sight into a shining star. 'Damn it! I thought I was gonna get some more info. Oh well, at least I know why he wanted me to joined his little group. I'm just hoping it's all lies and that he just wants to kill me or humiliate me,' thought the half-breed.

_Naraku then turned his head around, held out his hand to me and asked, "Care to join?" I only stared at that thing in silence. My immediate answer was 'No!' This seemed to disappoint him, strangely, as he lowered his head to the side. _When he thought back to Naraku's earlier jesters and tone, he saw alittle bit of kindness. He did want to believe that Naraku was trying turn over a new leaf but he didn't want to believe that his enemy was in love with him. It made him realize that Naraku had feelings beside anger, greed, or lust. He actually wanted to pity the poor creature, but only kept it to himself, just so he was sure of it.

Naraku finally arrived and turned his direction towards the half-breed and look at his face. Inuyasha suddenly met eye to eye with the evil demon then snapped his direction to his right with a slight blush showing. The evil demon simply stirred his steer to the opposite direction away from the hanyou and ordered his men to continue forward as he gave the signal. As the horde of demons moved forward, Naraku had a sly grin on his face. He then thought, "Hmph, Inuyasha, you may not admit it to me now, but soon, you and I will become one.'

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Several hours later, I got tired and felt like sleeping in the hay of my pervious choosing and fell right to sleep. As I dreamed though, it turned into a nightmare. In the nightmare I was running from a giant forms of saimyosho and hid in any spot that I could find. The saimyosho looked and almost found me but didn't. So I finally took a deep breathe to clam my nerves and waited until I was sure it was safe to move around freely. But then an arrow shot me in the chest and staked me to the wall. I knew who's arrow it was and it was by none other then Kagome. She stared at me like Kikyou did over 55 years ago. The words, which were voiced by Kagome, echoed in the vowed, saying, 'Why did you betray me Inuyasha, why?'

I finally woke up and could feel the cold sweat dripping down my face as my upper body shot up in the air. I stared at the hay for a minute and then realized I was finally back in the real world. I then got my face slammed in the hay and made an unruly sound. I finally lift my head to hear laughter in the background. I saw the stupid cat laughing with joy at my painful face. I got pissed at the stupid cat and grabbed his little throat. My grip on him was so tight he was choking and good thing too. "What's so funny you stupid feline?" I asked.

"Inuyasha that is enough! I don't need anyone getting into a fight with you, got it?" exclaimed my new 'master'. I gave a grunt and let go of the pathetic fur ball, just so he could get some air and hopefully learn his lesson.

Noon came and the trip just seemed to be easy going and from here on out. With the sun shining and a nice pile of hay to lay over, it seemed like a very decent trip. But things didn't settle in my mind, the nightmare, Naraku's affection towards me, the three girls, and my new journey, it all seemed to make life all too difficult. All I was hoping was that girls lied about Naraku's affection, then it would make my life a whole lot easier. I then rolled my eyes upward and saw a giant manor in the horizon. I roll over and stared at the manor with intensity, deciding if that is my new home or that was another home we were just passing by. Judging by the trails, it seemed that it was leading towards the mansion. I couldn't tell though if there was another road leading away from the manor, so I waited until we got on top of the hillside.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, the wolf demon, Kouga was speeding ahead of his tribe when he suddenly caught a whiff of the reincarnation's scent. He quickly speeded up to find the girl. He finally saw the beauty and jumped into the air and right in front of the girl. Kagome jumped and yelped at the sudden surprise jump from the wolf demon. "Kagome, why are you out here by yourself without that mutt?" asked Kouga in his most calm and loving voice.

"Oh, hi Kouga, for a moment there you kind of gave me a scare there," replied Kagome as she reclaimed all of her wits.

"Oh, sorry Kagome, didn't mean to scare you there," apologized the sheepish demon as he placed one hand behind his head.

"So Kagome, as I was saying, why isn't the mutt with you?" Kouga repeated himself.

"It's because someone took my Inuyasha and I must find him," said the priestess as she continued to walk past Kouga. The wolf demon wanted to say more but not one of his words penetrated her mind because it was focused on one thing and one thing alone, Inuyasha. _'No one kidnaps my husband and gets away with it,'_ thought Kagome. As the priestess traveled farther away from the wolf demon, he simply followed her to help search for the mutt he despised so much, for Kagome's sake.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V. **

As we reached the top of the hill, I saw no other trail that led any other way than to the manor. As we went farther into the trail, it was becoming more and more beautiful by the minute. I saw the sun shining through the breakings of the trees, which it gave its own glow of radiates. I saw colorful and exotic birds floating through the woods with ever graceful but swift movements. Then came a long waterfall on my left side. It fell all into a small pond, which overflowed little tiny streams of waterfalls soon became trickling drips. The manor though was even more beautiful up close. It almost looked like it was three stories high and the area of the manor was quite larger than before. This couldn't have been his place it looked too nice and didn't even fit Naraku's taste. I had to find out if this was really where Naraku was actually living. I jump off the hay cart and landed next to Naraku's horse. "So Naraku, what gives? This isn't really your taste," I exclaimed.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Inuyasha stared at him intently and tried not to loose composer so he could answer his question very clearly and calmly. "Hmph, you'll see, my little slave," teased the evil demon. He then jumped off his horse and gave the horse to a demon minion of his. The demon gladly took the railing of the horse and led it to it's pen. He then walked off and left poor little Inuyasha clueless. As soon as he was out of sight of the hanyou's eyes he looked subconsciously over his right shoulder thinking, _'I only wish I could tell you.'_ He turned his head around and walked forward.

He strides through the halls with a proud front but kept thinking of all the times he had treated the half demon. All the torment, the sorrow, the hatred, the pain, the agony…. He wanted to tear his body in half a million times, let the inu bang his head against the wall as many times as could, and then slice off his own tongue, so as to never misuse his words again. But sadly all that wasn't going to change, so he was gonna start all over with his life. He had to do this right or else, he could loose his secret crush all over again.

He finally entered his living corridor and kneeled down in front of a small desk with a small scroll, a paintbrush, an ink block, an ink stone, a candle stick, and a small blow of water. He first lit the candle then began the process of making ink with the ink block, the ink stone, and the water. When he was finally done with the ink, he placed the ink block down. He then lifted up the paintbrush and dipped it in the ink. The only thing left to do was to write, but write about what? Too many things were going on in his head to write about anything so he instead left the brush on the ink stone to dry itself off. He was very tired so he rested himself on his bed.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I finally find my room, which was led by one of Naraku's goons. I lye on my bed thinking about what those girl had said earlier. _'"Instead of killing you he fell in love with you," answered the raven head, "He has been keeping a close eye on you for the past 6 years."' _This frightened me and I only wanted to know if that was the man's real intention, not a trick to kill innocent people. If what she said was true, then I better be prepare for the occasion and hope for the best that he doesn't try to kill me. If he does love me and expects me to love him back then he must be insane, and I mean more than usual. I not gonna fall for him just like that because I have no feelings for him that way.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Meanwhile, as Kagome and Kouga traveled along the road they encountered a small group of demons. All the demons circled around them and tried to intimidate the demon and the miko. The duo though bravely stood back to back with sheer determination to fight back no matter what evil scheme they had in mind. "Willing to back out yet Kouga?" asked the reincarnation.

"Nope," answered the wolf demon.

"Well then," replied Kagome as she drew an arrow from her pouch. She then pulled the arrow back with the string of the bow and continued to say, "Let's get started, shall we?"

The demon smiled, began to crack his knuckles and went into his attack pose, ready to attack back. "Let's," agreed the wolf demon as he roared at and ran toward the demon right across from him.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V. **

I suddenly hear my door slide open. I turned my head to see no one in the doorway. I walk to the door to see if anyone was in the hallway. I looked down the corridor and saw no one. I walked outside my bedroom and heard a voice behind me saying, "Going to go see the master?" I turned around and saw Nekohito with a strange aura and look surrounding him.

"Oh, Nekohito, it just you," I replied. He only turned around and said to me 'the master wants to see you.' Then he just walked off; I did the same and walked off to see what the bastard wanted to say to me.

**Narrator's P.O.V. **

As both demons trailed away from each other, Nekohito thought to himself, _'Soon Inuyasha, I will destroy your relationship with the master, but for now, I'll leave it be.'_

**Inuyasha's P.O.V. **

I quickly pickup his sent and followed it, outside the castle, to a trail leading into the forest. I followed the trail and hoped he wouldn't jump on me. Then I heard his evil chuckle and turned to the voice. There I saw him just a few meters away from me, informing me, with his finger, to tag along. So as I did, he kept walking down the trail. This infuriated me, as he got farther and farther away from me 'til I couldn't see him again. Then just when I was about to make a turn on the trail, I felt something pull on my wrist. I then realized it was Naraku's tentacle and tried to jerk it off. His grip was too strong and he dragged me to the other side of the thicket. That very moment, I thought I was going to be killed or worse raped.

I panicked, so I closed my eyes and cried out, "Please don't-!" Then I realized nothing was holding me back and slowly turned around and saw a beautiful sunset in the horizon. I could see the grassy plains, the clusters of forests, and the river shining in the suns radiate glow as it touched my face and the land itself. "I hope you like the view," replied Naraku. I yelped and turned my head to Naraku, who was right behind me. "Don't be scared Inuyasha, I won't hurt you," he said softly in my ear. He then wrapped his arms around me as he then said, "Inuyasha, I know it doesn't seem possible to you or may even seem like a lie, but I'm in love with you." And with that he planted a light kiss on my lips. He pulled away and we simply stared at each other.

* * *

**Well so far it's kinda of a lovey dovey thing, but don't there will be more excitement to come! Betrayal and so much more _fun to go! hehehe ;)_ **


	2. Scroll Two: Demons of Fate and Sex

**Hey everybody. First off I loved your comments beautiful! Second I finally got this chapter posted so yay! And thirdly, I don't own Inuyasha. Now if I did own Inuyasha I do exactly as my story goes. And there would be all sort of yaoi :3 This time there is going to be sex and blood. Also some drama, mysterious old man, and someone... will... die! No it isn't Kagome, to all you Kagome haters. I enjoy the yaoi and if you don't yaoi please leave. **

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V. **

Deep in the branches was a very pissed off kitty was lowly growling. He then whispered harshly to himself, "That's it, I've had it!" He then jumped from branch to branch to go back to the castle. He dashed to the stables and took a demons torch and lilted the hay to aflame. "Nekohito, what are you doing?" asked a demon.

"You fools, don't you realize what Lord Naraku has done to us?" asked the cat demon, "He betrayed us that's what!"

"But why would he betray us?" asked another demon.

"Because he only wanted to use us to get the inu brat and use him to recreate the shikon jewel," the demon cat replied, "And then when he's used him up and uses the shikon jewel for himself, he's going to kill us all off!"

The two other demons exchanged looks and both Nekohito, "What should we do then?"

"We destroy him once and for all," he replied as he glared at the fire.

**Naraku's P.O.V.**

I finally had done it; I kissed and admitted my love to him on the same day. This was going better than I planned. Now if only if I can get him to sleep with me tonight I'll be a shoe in and he will be forever mine. Then I saw Inuyasha's eyes widen and twitch as he sniffed out a certain scent. I felt worried and asked him, "What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"I smell fire," he replied as he dashed away, upward back to the castle. I followed him ever so effortlessly to keep an eye on him. As we reached the top of the hillside, I could not believe my very eyes as my manor was in ablaze. All I could say was this, 'Oh my Gods.'

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Kagome and Kouga were finally finished and were out of breath. Kouga being concerned of Kagome's health, he asked if she was okay. She said she was fine and asked him, "How do you think those demons knew we were coming and could trap us so quickly?"

"There boss probably wanted them to stay behind to stop us," he replied.

"Really then why do you think they wanna stop us?" she asked.

"Probably because they have Inuyasha," he said, "and, maybe, just maybe, their leader could be someone that we have all fought before."

She pricked her head up, listen alittle bit more and asked who. He then looked at her and said, "Well, as I was with my pack, eating when all of a sudden, I smelled a familiar scent. It had the smell of… miasma." She gasped and put her knuckles to her mouth. She then looked up to the sky and prayed that Inuyasha was still alive.

Meanwhile, back at Inuyasha's village, a young teenager who was working in the rice fields, had long black hair in a ponytail and wore a white cap on her head. She wore a white and orange checkered with green circle printing on kimono with a green obi her waist. As she was working, a little hand tugged on the bottom end of her kimono. She looked behind her and saw Inuyasha's daughter. "Auntie Rin," as the little girl would call her.

"Yes Momoko?" asked Rin.

"When well mommy and daddy come back?" asked the worried little hanyou. Rin then clutched her chin and thought for a moment. She then came to resolution and said, "Well I'm not very sure when, but I'm pretty sure that they will return.

"Well, how can you be so sure?" asked poor Momoko

"They're strong wills, determination, and love for their friend and family will guide them home. That how I'm so sure," replied Rin. Those words seem inspiring but not helpful to the child's loneliness. As the child sighed, Rin then suggested to her, "You know what I did when I was child and waited for your uncle Sesshomaru?" This caught the child's attention as she shook her head no.

"I always sung a little tune about him to pass the time," she said. Rin then placed the grass basket on the ground and stood up straight. She then began to hum a tune.

_Lord Sesshomaru will come and never leave me,_

_He is my guardian and I'm his friend. _

_Even when he wonders, happy and free,_

_He will follow me to the very end. _

_Cold and cruel on the outside,_

_His demonic aura maybe menacing._

_But he's sweet; he's kind, and caring on the inside,_

_And that is why I will always keep singing._

"Beautiful singing as ever, milady!" shouted a short imp in the distance. Rin then looked into the horizon and saw Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru walking towards them ever so steady with their pace. The two were soon overjoyed by the sight of the Lord of the Western Land and ran towards him. As they ran, Momoko called them as her 'Uncles'; Rin though still called them as Lord Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru. Momoko then jumped onto Jaken and cuddled with him. Jaken, on the other hand, was screaming in terror, frightened by how she resembled Rin as a child. As his fight continued with the toddler of freedom, Rin ran towards Sesshomaru and began the conversation with how she missed him for a long time and went blathering on and on about interesting and random stuff that happened in the village.

**Naraku's P.O.V.**

As I was stunned by this abomination of flames, a shadow formed in the flames and walked behind me, ever so steadily. I noticed the shadow and turned around to see my faithful advisor, standing in front of the flames. I immediately asked, "Who did this Nekohito?"

He just smiled though and gave a low chuckle. I was confused but it soon became clear after my dear Inuyasha asked, "Did you do this? Did you burn the manor?"

The boy then gave another low chuckle, only louder. "I didn't just do it by myself, they helped as well," he replied. Suddenly more shadows marched out of the flames and began to swarm around me and my dear Inuyasha. They were my minions and apparently had been fooled by this now treacherous boy. The boy then gave a semi-sinister laugh as he cackled at the sky. At that point I finally knew what I had to do; I had to punish them once and for all.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Back at the village, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken walked through the village as Momoko skipped ahead of them. It wasn't often to have this Sesshomaru stride through the village like the emperor of Japan. So it made it somewhat awkward for both him and the human as they stared in awe at him and some at his small companion with such frighten faces. This annoyed the imp and was about to suggest something but was interrupted by Rin saying, "So my lord are you surprised to see no brother of your to be around?"

"Yes, actually I'm curious as to where my brother has left to," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes Rin," said the imp, "where are the miserable mutt and his wench at?"

"Well, it's hard to say because no one knows where they really went," replied Rin. This shocked both Sesshomaru and Jaken a bit by the news. "The only thing that we knew they were doing was that they were going to save an innocent person and never came back since."

Sesshomaru then stopped which made Rin and Jaken stop. The pure breed dog demon then went the other direction and then said, "Jaken, we're leaving." She then gasped and began to panic. They followed him and then Rin asked, "Why? You just got here." The Lord of the West continued walking and said, "Please Rin, tell her that uncle Sesshomaru will had to leave early for very important business." All she did was stand there with mixed feeling that was too confusing to understand.

Meanwhile, Kouga and Kagome walk the trial to finding Inuyasha, Kagome was explaining about how her life was before Inuyasha's kidnap. Kouga then finally said, "Kagome, do you really know why I was out here?" Kagome thought about it for a while and answered, "Actually, now that you mention it, I don't."

"Figured as much," sighed the wolf demon, "Well you see, after I married Ayame-!"

"Wait, you married Ayame?" interrupted the miko. Then Kouga thought, 'Oh crap! I should of just skipped to the kid part!'

She then clapped her hands together and said, "Congratulations! Now, continue."

Kouga, full of relief, then said, "We had son and called him Ookami and we raised him to be a well fit leader and hunter for future generation. Teaching him the basic of being a wolf demon."

She nodded her head and then asked, "And?"

"And well, he was such a fast learner and strong cub that I thought he was ready to hunt like a real demon," Kouga replied, "But I guess I was wrong." The priestess then became confused and asked, "What happen?"

Kouga gave a deep sigh and was silent for a few minutes. He then began to explain his story:

'_It all started a few months ago, Koga, his son, and Koga's trusted members of his original clan were on hot pursuit of a wild boar, and had it cornered. While I was up in front and said, "Alright boys, this boar is all ours, so make sure it count!" Both his trusted men understood; then a young demon boy with a brown short mohawk hair style and blue eyes stride by him. The boy was a wolf demon with a brown fur pelt almost like Kouga's except he had sky blue haori and ran barefooted. The boy then shouted to Kouga, "I'll get him dad!"_

"_Good, keep it up Ookami!" exclaimed his father, "that's my boy."_

_A pig's squeal then echoed through the sound wave and made birds flutter to safety. When Kouga heard the boar squeal he knew that his son had captured his first prey. They soon raced to the prey and sure enough, there it was, lying in defeat, with blood oozing out of the heart and shoulder area. His son popped out from behind the boar and cheered in glee. The males all smiled and cheered for the boy on his capture, especially the boy's father._

_The group then head on back to the den of their clan. As Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku carried the boar, the Ookami asked him various questions about the world to surround them. Kouga then stopped and sniffed the air. "What's the matter, Kouga?" asked Ginta. Kouga then growled in a deep tone and said, "We got company." The wolves then dropped their catch and went into a defensive position around the dead boar. Ginta and Hakkaku were tense and a bit nervous. Kouga was confident and ready for anything. Anything except for that scream. He heard his son scream for him and saw him being carried off by a winged blue demon. This angered the Chieftian of the wolf tribe and made him jump to the highest he could as he reached for the sky. The winged demon flew higher and higher above the ground. The Chieftain of the wolf tribe was now hoping to grab his son before they flew up to high up. Kouga was just inches from grabbing his son but was too late. The demon crashed to the ground as he watched him his son cried for his father. _

"And that was the last I ever saw him," he moped. Kagome just then was sadden by this story and could do nothing but pity the poor wolf.

Meanwhile, back at Naraku's burnt down castle; Inuyasha had sliced through one of the big demons with his 'Iron Reaper Soul Stealer' attack. He gave one demon to his right an air kick and one to his left, a left hook to the face.

**Naraku's P.O.V.**

As I penetrated the raw hides of the demon's coming at me I saw my dearest leap back up into the center. I leapt towards to talk battle strategies because the situation didn't look too good for us. I whispered, "Well Inuyasha, my friend, do you have any idea's that will end this fight sooner?" I knew he wouldn't want to leave without him winning the fight at hand. "Yeah, but you're gonna have to get behind me." I did as I was told and got behind his back and watched as he unsheathe the immense tessaiga from my sheath. The giant blade formed into a diamond shield around its metal and unleashed the most strongest attack, the Adamant Barrage. The attacked almost blinded me as he sliced air with the many huge pieces of diamond pierced through all the demons it hit, it wipeout half of the demons in front of us. He did the same to the other halve and blasted them away.

Me and Inuyasha saw Nekohito run into the nearby forest. We ran after the little brat but seemed to be falling behind. Inuyasha then shouted to me to grab the boy. I did as I was ordered to do; stretched out my fingers as tentacles and grabbed the boy's right hind leg. It quickly wrapped up around the leg and to his body. I held him high up in the air and squeezed him ever so tightly to make escaping impossible. My dear Inuyasha gave out laugh and said, "Now we got him." The boy had a backup plan as dung his claws into my tentacle, cut a chunk each out of his hand, and broke free from the dead waste of flesh.

He then hop onto a nearby branched and jumped onto the next one. Curse that brat, first he betrays me and tricks my minions do kill me and beloved Inuyasha and now he runs away like a coward and dares injured me! Inuyasha also cursed at the boy and chased after the boy with me right behind him.

Inuyasha then tried to do it his way and started slicing all the trees with his wind scar. It only made our progress even worst. Nekohito saw the incoming light of destructive power and jump above the wind scar attack. The trees were sliding down and created a big gap that enforced us both to jump high enough to even still be on the boy's trail. Luckily we managed to catched up with the boy and only few branches behind us fell down.

"Inuyasha, we have to keep our attacks limited as to not make it harder for us to capture him," I shouted. My Inuyasha, didn't like the idea of limiting his power to leaping and grabbing but only growled in response and continued the persuade with the tessaiga sheathed. Inuyasha then made effort to dash at high speed and capture the boy that way.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Nekohito saw the trail of branches stop at a the edge of a certain death drop. He looked behind and saw Inuyasha smirking in sheer delight at him think he was going to get the boy for sure. Inuyasha made one final lung at the boy before landing. The boy smirked and jumped into the air. This confused Inuyasha as he saw himself falling down the drop.

He then screamed as he was about to fall to certain death. He then stopped falling and felt something wrapped around his waist and limbs. Inuyasha looked up and saw the enemy he once knew using all his might to keep him alive. This was surprising to Inuyasha, even though he had the strange feeling that Naraku was going to drop him, it still shock his mind.

**Naraku's P.O.V.**

As I pulled up my beloved Inuyasha, I have not realized that he was quite heavy. He was finally at the top of drop when I saw something flying in the air. It was skeleton looking bird, with a large and wide beak. It had no legs whatsoever and had a lengthy skeletal tail. What was holding onto the tail was what caught my attention, it was Nekohito. 'So, the little bastard got away,' I thought. Inuyasha then looked up into the sky and saw the cat demon. He rushed himself up and growled at the cat. He then screamed, "Hey come back here you little coward! I'm not finished with you just yet!"

"Hmph, fine," he said closing his eyes trying to act like a tough guy, "Runaway coward! But just remember, I'll find you! And when I do, your sorry little ass is mine! Got that, brat!"

The boy flew off without responding and disappear. As he stared angrily into space, I took the time to sneak another kiss onto his heavenly lips. I first snuck behind him very swift, place my hand under his face, gently pulled his face towards me and…

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Inuyasha was distracted by the image of the cat demon with his nasty little smirk. Just the way it smiled made Inuyasha sick and it annoyed the hell out of him. He then felt a hand under his face turn him to right and towards the back slowly. He then saw, with eyes widen, Naraku, lips pucker, ready to kiss…Inuyasha! A sudden burst of light flashed through followed by a slapping noise. Inuyasha ever so loudly thinking, 'What is wrong with Naraku?"

**Naraku's P.O.V.**

I felt a sudden sting in left cheek. I turned my head towards Inuyasha see scared out his mind. I was confused for some reason why my Inu was so scared. Maybe he had not realized it was me. I smiled and walked to my Inu. I knelt down in front of him and reassured him I was no strange. As he panted, I held out my hand and said, "It's okay, Inuyasha dearest, I'm not going to harm you I just want your love." I closed my eyes to look friendly. He then abruptly said, "Yeah right! You just wanna fuck me 'til there's left of my manhood!"

I was really confused now and little insulted by this by responding, "I don't understand, didn't resist earlier."

"That's because I was distracted by the scenery, you ass!" he exclaimed.

"Either way, I'm going to have it sex with you and you're going to like it," he shrugged. Naraku then pushed Inuyasha into the tree behind him and began passionately kissed the hanyou. Naraku then made one finger on each hand grow and wrap around tree. They then crisscross, slither over to the opposite risk and wrapped around the beauty's wrists. The tentacles decided to pull at the arms so justly. Naraku's lips part from Inuyasha's lips just to give the hanyou some air. He then gave a low chuckle and said, "This is going to be fun."

Inuyasha seemed to have a terrified face. But hopefully he will learn to enjoy the sex. For now… I want to enjoy this moment.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

A few minutes later, clothes were litter all over the ground and you could hear the heavy breathing of both men. The feeling of Naraku's large members penetrating Inuyasha virgin hole, (not his prostate), was sensational. Yelping came with what seemed like delight. Drizzles of sweet drool rolled down out of Inuyasha's sweet mouth as the yearning for release was waning. Back arched and eyes glazed over with nothing but the desire of cum. Naraku smile with such delight he was ready to release his seed into Inuyasha. Before he did he asked the hanyou, "Tell me Inuyasha, how bad you want it?"

Inuyasha gave Naraku a long kiss and yelled, "Very badly! So please hurry! Hurry! I need your release, now!"

This shock Naraku a bit with his widen eyes but soon became calm. He gave the inu light kiss on the lips and continued to thrust his members into Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave out quick and lighthearted gasps that matched the rhythm of Naraku's thrusting. And with each thrust his voice got higher and higher. The evil demon then, to make the feeling more remember able, grabbed the hanyou's groan and began to move his hand up down with the pattern of his prodding. It became edgy and more intense as Inuyasha and Naraku were reaching their climax. After one finally gasp, the two demons came. A scream came after that and made the younger male pass out.

**Naraku's P.O.V.**

My sweet prince was finally mine. Now, if all goes well, my life will be complete. I hope even after all this he doesn't rejects me. Then all these series of questions come to mind. What if doesn't like me after this? What if he didn't like do it at all? What if he thought I was really raping him? These would all be answered tomorrow morning when they wake up. For we need our rest. He was quite good for a virgin, even if he didn't like it. Aaah! Stop thinking about it dam it and go to sleep! I slapped myself in the head for even thinking about it.

Then I gentle rested the sweet hanyou down on the bed of dead leaves and pulled my now huge dick out him. Inuyasha is so adorable when asleep. I rest next to Inuyasha as I pulled kimono over us to act as a blanket. I looked at his still figure for a moment and realized that I could be the one for him and he was the one for me. If that were true then… I guess I have the right to be sleeping, cuddling, and nestling with him. Loving him for the rest of my eternal life. This a warm thought that gave me reassures of my future. I then closed my eyes and drift into sleep, dreaming of the lovely image that was implanted in my mind.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, inside a dark a room of a dark castle, the moonlight shone through the shaded windows of the castle. Then a voice abruptly exclaimed, "You imbecilic! How did this happen?"

As the voice said those words, two tentacles shoved a small cat demon to the opposing wall. Struggling to survive the from the choke hold Nekohito quickly began to answer the question, in an ill tone, "I-I couldn't… get him to come to-to me… because… becauuusse…!"

The tentacles only got tighter as he tried to answer. The tentacles seemed to belong to a shiver old man that hid in the shadows. "Because why?" The boy gave a choking noise and quickly answered as the tentacle's squeezed even tighter. "Because Naraku found Inuyasha and now plans to stay with him, forever, my lord. Aaaaah!" *Hack**Hack* He then was dropped onto the floor and was released from the evil wrath of the tentacles.

The boy then started to breathe heavily, gasping for air. The fleshy snakes slithered back to the dark figure. In the fate light of the moon, he had silver white long hair, bread, mustache, and sideburns. The bread seemed thick and lengthy than most men's breads were and was attached to his mustache. He wore beige headband with little rusty red colored triangles, all adjacent to each other. In the middle of the middle of the headband was a blue gem that shined in the light. His body seemed skinny under the red robe that he wore.

Nekohito grasped his neck to help him breathe and bend over on his knees and elbows. The old man then said, "I am sorry Nekohito… you have failed me."

The boy snapped his head up with dismay and asked hoarsely, "But why?"

"You know why, because you have failed in capturing me the man I most desire," replied the old man, "Naraku."

"Can I still be the sacrifice for the your renewal ceremony?" he asked pathetically.

"I think you already know the answer to that, my friend," the old man said coldly. And within a split second, one of his tentacles sliced the boy and his heart in half. The cat demon laid there silent with all of his blood pooling in around the boy's body. The was a long moment of silence before he said, "Besides, I already have a sacrifice for my ceremony."

On his right was cage; inside the cage was a boy with a small brownish orange mohawk. He wore a sky blue haori and a brown fur pelt around his waist. The boy was in a kneeling position, like as if he was bowing to a medieval king. He was also tied up in a thick rope around his entire torso. The old man chuckled in a deep voice until he coughed a little. As the lord of the castle order a few servant boys to clean up the mess the young boy in the cage looked up with a frown on his face with such horror and wariness that he could help but think about the evil things that lied before him.

The next morning in Inuyasha's village the morning clouds were slowly departing with the sun shone somewhat through the clouds like a bright light in thick fog. As the birds chirped, the sun's rays shined a little bit into the open window of a hut. Rin slowly open her eyes and stretched her arms out. She then sat up with her head sulking with bored and glazed eyes.

She was then in the bathing area and poured a bucket of water onto her nude self and with much enthusiasm as sleeping dog. After she cleansed herself, she step into the wooden tub of water and sat in it. She then wrapped arms around her legs and sunk her head into her knees. Thinking deeply about Lord Sesshomaru and how he left yesterday. She hoped that he was going to be okay.

Lord Sesshomaru walked elegantly on the trail with his hair his fluff flowing with the breeze. With Jaken following him from behind with the two head staff in his right hands thinking about the poor lass and then asked his lord, "M'lord, I been thinkin', and realized that you might of be too hard on the poor lass. Maybe we should head back to the village and spend our time with Rin; instead of looking for that miserable mutt you call a brother."

Sesshomaru then turned his head towards the little green imp and said, "I won't go back not until I find Inuyasha and know he's safe." Then looked forward and continued walking. This bewilder the imp still how he still cared about the worthless mutt, Inuyasha.

**Naraku's P.O.V.**

The sun finally greeted me with its warm rays of light as I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing that saw in the morning was Inuyasha, still asleep with him facing me and his mouth open a little. I prompt my head on hand as the arm acted as my pillar to get a look at Inuyasha's angelic face. He is so adorable when he's asleep. I took a moment just to stare at the hanyou. I only wish all days were like this. But I just have a feeling it just might happen.

Oh! Inuyasha finally awake. As his eyes opened they stared off into space, I guess, he then look up to see me with wide eyes. I smiled and said good morning to him.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Next thing that happen was everything went black with a single slap noise echoing in the background. A few hours later, with sun finally shining in the big blue sky a very grouchy hanyou went stomping along a dirt trail in the middle of green field with all his clothes on. The Naraku who was fully dressed, rubbed his poor red hand shaped mark cheek with such a face on his face you could almost say he looked like Miroku after getting slapping by his present wife, Sango, only with a bigger smile.

He at his beloved Inuyasha and said, "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

The dog demon stopped and stared at him with an irritated face. The half-demon only gave in response a grunt with his arms crossed over his chest. Naraku looked down and said, "Look, I understand if you're mad at me but I only did because I love you, okay?"

He then felt a hand held his hand and look up at the figure. It was Inuyasha with his eyes closed and blushing. Inuyasha then said to me, "I accept your apology." This shocked me entirely.

He then turned the other direction with really irritated eyes and said to me, "Just be happy I'm even holding hands with you, alright?"

I was still quite confused by didn't question it as I smiled and walked with him, peacefully on the trail.

* * *

**Hey guys! I bet you liked it, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? TIMES INFINITY! Okay so please remember to always read and review on my story and hurry me up! Otherwise you're gonna be waiting another for a chapter to come up and it's not because I can't think any good stuff for the next chapter. It is because I am LAZY! Okay? LAZY! So wait for the next exciting chapter of Inuyasha: A New Beginning. Also, if you like the idea or interested in the idea of this yaoi pairing go see "Found In the Dark" by me. Here the Yaoi pairing for that story: NarakuxItachi; Naraku (Seme), Itachi (Uke), remember to also read and review this story or I will get mad! So Please do it! I only made that story because I was so pissed off about all the stupid KagomexItachi! MY GOD! Okay... okay... I'm good now... bye!**


	3. Scroll Three: The Ancient Demon of Japan

**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late with the third chapter. It's just I was busy with school and stuff, so yeah. This one has quite a few twists and turns so be ready for anything. Lastly ownship, take it away Inuyasha!**

***Camera Pointing at Inuyasha*"Why do I have to say it?"**

**The DigitalNinjaDuelist: "Cause you're the one that I point now do it!"**

**Inuyasha *sigh*: "Fine. This story is the only shitty crap that owns. Thank the gods she doesn't own my show."**

**The DigitalNinjaDuelist: "Hey!"**

**Inuyasha *looking at The DigitalNinjaDuelist*: "What? It's true!"**

**The DigitalNinjaDuelist: "Fine. Enjoy the story." _**

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Later that day, during the night, two young village boys wondered off into the woods to a mysterious cave. The one boy in front was walking proud and brave like nothing could touch him. And held a lighted torch with confident. The other boy, the one behind his comrade was chewing his fingernails, as a sign of fear in his heart. The boy was also looking around from every direction, dreading of the idea of a demon attacking them and eating them alive, or worse! The scared boy then said, "Kaoru, I don't like this, what if we run into a demon, then what?"

"Hah! You get to scared too easily Shinomaru," remarked Kaoru.

"But, I mean, what if we run into demons, then what?" Shinomaru repeated.

"Then I would burn them with my torch and they would go crying to their demon mama's, that what," replied the brave boy. They continued to walk upon the trail when they turned to another trail that cornered to their right. They stared in sheer awe at the cave that was only a few meters away from them. The two boys entered the cave and wondered deeper and deeper into the cold stone throat of the cave.

Shinomaru was walking close behind Kaoru when he finally asked, "Why did we come here again?"

Kaoru turn to the frightened boy and said, "To see if Kijimimaru lives here. Legend has it if you see Kijimimaru, he will put under curse of bad luck for 10 years."

"Te-te-te-te-ten years?" He asked in a scared voice.

"Yup, but it is also said in order for you to be lifted of the curse, you must burn the bones of the victims he has eaten. If you don't you end up dead when the 10 years are up," continued the boy.

"Dead?" repeated the other boy. Kaoru nodded his head.

"But, but, but, but, if were dead then-!" Shinomaru stopped talking as Kaoru stopped. There was long pause and the cave was dead silent. Kaoru then said, "Hey."

"What?" asked Shinomaru.

"Do you ever get the feeling that someone is following us?" asked the brave boy. Both boys then, with absent minded faces, looked over their shoulder and started to scream. Behind them were two large shadowy demons with big round yellow glowing eyes, large fangs, red skin and wild long hair. The boys then started running deeper and deeper into the cave until, it seemed like it would never end, they ran into a dead end. The boys were trapped and had nowhere to turn. They started to scream again with terror now paralyzed by the evil creatures.

Minutes later, the boys were being carried off by two large Bird-of-Paradise demons into the sky. The kept crying out to their family, their other friends, the villagers, to anyone just to come and rescue them. The Bird-of-Paradise demons then began to fly down into a camp below them. When the Birds-of-Paradise were close enough to the ground, they dropped the boys. The boys started to scream and landed abruptly into a wooden cage. The bird demons then flew off into the sky in search of more boys to carry into the cages they were collecting them in.

There at the camp there was thousands upon thousands of wooden cages scatter in this large area. There were so many boys, they ranged from 6 six years olds to teenagers up to 18. There in the center was long white stone stage with only one step big going up.

On the top step, was an old man with a huge nose and long fingers. On his one of his long left fingers, he wore a ring with a purple pearl on it. In his left was a wooden staff that almost wrapped itself over a red orb. He was also hunched back and didn't were any shoes. It was the lord from the dark castle I said earlier and was smiling. He then gave a deep chuckle and said to himself, "The ceremony will soon start tomorrow tonight and have everything that need is almost complete." He then laughed again, harder this time and louder than before. So loud you could almost assume he was right next to you.

**Inuyasha P.O.V.**

Today, I got pissed off at him. He tried to do the most stupid and idiotic thing in the world. He pulled a Miroku; yeah, Miroku. Stupid idiot, he and I were sleeping under an apple tree, when all of sudden I felt my ass being rubbed by a hand. I thought I was dreaming for a minute. Then I smelt the scent of miasma and realized it was Naraku. In my sleep! Really? How low could you get? I then opened my eyes and finally gave him my first punch to him in the face. First time I ever in six years did I have actual physical fight with him.

I yelled at the creep for doing such a horrible thing to me in my sleep. He then asks 'Did you like then?' The idiot! The nerve of him to even think that_ I_ liked have my ass being rubbed by… Ugh! By _him_. He needs to get his mind out of the gutters. My God!

A few later after the _incident_, he decided not to leave the apple tree because he didn't feel like it, that lazy ass. So during those few silent hours all he did was talk to me and throw an apple up and down. He even tried juggling 10 apples and succeeded. Then around noon he said this to me, "Why are you so mad at me?"

That was it, I was outraged! I then said, "Why am I mad at you, you ask? Well how about I count the ways for you! One, I never liked. Two, I hated you the moment you entered my life. Three, you have tried to kill me and my dear loved one over a thousand times, already!"

"Now I wouldn't say thousands of times," Naraku said, interrupting me.

"Four, you have also ruin the lives of countless of other people's lives, including mine," I continued, "Five, you have now forced me into servitude. Six…"

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Well, while Inuyasha is bitching it out with Naraku, not too far away is Kouga and Kagome at a nearby river. Kouga was drinking out of the river, while Kagome was using it to wash her face. Kagome looked up at the sky. Smiling happily about how she'll find Inuyasha and they'll live together, happily ever after. Kouga then sniffs the air and catches Kagome's attention. Kagome looks up at Kouga and asks him, "What is it, Kouga?" He sniffs the air again and replied, "I smell Inuyasha's scent."

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I sniff the air and lowered my eyebrows to my eyes and stayed quiet for some time. Naraku looked at me with motionless wonder and asked, "What is it Inuyasha?" I waited for a moment phrase my words then I said, "Wolf demon."

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Kouga was speeding with Kagome on his back at lightning speed. Jumping and leaping through the brushes and woods. Kagome held onto Kouga tightly and asked, "Are you sure that Inuyasha is this way?"

"I'm positive," Kouga said as he ran faster and faster, "If I know him he's probably fighting some demon right now."

Kouga took one more whiff of the air and found another scent, the scent of miasma.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I ran in front of Naraku and never once looked back as I followed the scent of Kouga and hopefully Kagome. Naraku cried out to me and said, "Where are you going Inuyasha?"

I ignored the demon and continued to pursue my goal. I then ran off a very low cliff and landed on the rocky riverbed of the river, in the small and shallow cavern. I then looked at the other side of the cliff and ran along the river bank. Naraku did the same but didn't understand my reason for staring at the cliff and a good thing too.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Kouga finally made it to the cliff and ran along the ledge and looked down into the cavern and saw a familiar face, it was Inuyasha. "Alright Kagome, hold on tight we're gonna land in three, two, one…zero!"

After he said that he leapt into the cavern with Kagome yelping for dear life. He landed on the rocks quite roughly with a big bang at the bottom, with smoke flying everywhere.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

There was a small pause as the dust clouds disbursed. Then Kouga, Kagome, Naraku, and I looked across the river and gasped. I was shocked and relieved to see Kagome and said, "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?" she replied.

"Naraku?" exclaimed Kouga.

"Inuyasha!" quoted Naraku. I yelped and turned my head around and looked at Naraku. He asked, "Is this why ran off like that?" It almost felt like his dark aura was about to kill me or something.

After a long hour of preventing a battle and telling Kagome and Kouga the whole story, everyone was staring at me with blank expressions. We were sitting on the right side of the riverbank with Kouga and Kagome on one side and me and Naraku one the other. With Naraku sitting next me, it made the conversation very awkward. Kouga then burst out laughing at me and fell on his back, pointing and kicking his feet in sheer joy. I told him to shut up but was pulled forcefully to the ground, face first by Kagome's 'sit' spell. "How the heck is it that when I'm not around you manage to get yourself into these kinds of messes?" she yelled.

I was finally able to get up and rubbed my head shouting, "Don't blame me, blame the guy who had an army of once a 200 demons!" Naraku seemed a bit hurt when I said that. Good, the jerk deserves it. Kouga then manages to say, "Boy dog breath, out of all the blunders, this one really takes the cake!" He then rolled over into another rage of laughter. I was about to hit him when I heard someone ask me, "So Inuyasha what do you wanna do now?"

I turned my head around said, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean do you wish to travel with your friends?" he asked. Kagome then replied, "Of course he does, why would want to stay with you?"

"It wouldn't matter if he stayed with you, he's still my slave and what the master says, goes," he exclaimed in her face. She got in his face and asked, "You know I can uses this."

"Is that a threat?" he asked.

"Depends, are you scared?" she remarked.

"I killed your reincarnation, I can do the same thing to you," he replied. Now both of their auras were scaring me but hey, why should I stop them? Duh! Because they could end up killing each other. Now I know what it was like for Kagome to hear me and Kouga to fight over her. Good thing she doesn't know that Naraku had sex with me otherwise she kill me.

I finally pushed the two away from each other and said, "Alright knock it off you two or do I have to hurt you two?" Kagome put her hands on my shoulders hid behind me and said, "Yes Inuyasha, kill him, that you can be free from this contract and help Kouga." She then threw her fist in the air and rejoiced. I turned my head at her and yelled, "Help him? All he's been doing his laugh his ass about my predicament." I pointed out with my palm out and stared at him, still laughing with that stupid gloating laugh of his.

"Oooh Inuyasha why not? It's better than working for him," she said as she turned around and began to walk away. "Because," I said. I grabbed her by the arm before she could go any farther and told her, "I love you too much for you to get hurt."

**Narrator's .**

Naraku gave out a small gasped and listened to Inuyasha babbling. Koga finally stopped laughing and overheard Inuyasha talking.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

"If it was too dangerous, I wouldn't want you to get hurt," I said softly. Before she could speak I placed my finger on her lips and hushed her. Then I told her, "I only wish for you, Momoko, and the other to be safe do you understand?" I then pulled her into a tight embrace. I never wanted her to go but if this is the last time I'll ever do get to see her then, thank the gods that I do get to see her one last time. I never want this moment to end, that all ask.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Naraku then walked away and held his head down in despair. As he did, Kouga notice him jumping onto the top of the cliff. Kouga then decided to follow our little depress friend. Kouga walked through the small forest and soon enough he found him with his arm on a tree. He just stood there and watched the pitiful man wallow in his pain, one that he knew all too well. What Kouga didn't see was Naraku was shedding actual tears from his eyes, not big ones but small teardrops.

Naraku, he had always hated the guy but even he had to show some sympathy to the demon. The wolf demon then said, "Hey look I know how it feels to see the girl of your dreams being taken away from the mutt. But hey, what can you do. Look there are other girls out there for you to have. Hey, who knows, maybe you'll find the one that right for you." It was silent for a second then Naraku said, "Sure, the one."

Later on that day they decided that Naraku could stay with them if he behaved and acted a little bit more 'human'. He had the looks and outfit but not the attitude. As they search for a place to sleep for the night, a villager asked Kagome to help his daughter for she had fallen ill. Kagome found the problem and all she needed was aspirin for the headache she had. Kagome told them all she needs now is rest and by morning she would be good as new. As their award Kagome and others were given a place to eat and sleep.

As the others were merrily drinking their sake and eating their meal, Kouga was staring out of the window at the moonlit sky. Thinking of his son, Ookami, hoping one day they'd find him. One of the villagers in the home then asked Kagome, "So Mistress Priestess, how can such a lass like you control such demons?"

Kagome gave thought about it and then said, "Well for Inuyasha, I use charm necklace to control him, watch." She turned her head around said the magical words, 'sit'. A red-violet light glowed around Inuyasha's necklace and pulled his entire body was pulled to the floor as he was eating. A large plump was heard in the entire room with his face in a bowl of rice. His body breaking the bamboo flooring the small table set up for him. A few seconds later, he lifts his head from the bowl with an irritated face. He then screamed at her, "What the hell was that for?"

"It was merely a demonstration," she reassured him, "now for Kouga, it very easy to control him because…"

As she trailed off Kouga caught a slight whiff of the air. Inuyasha who busy trying to eat the food off his tray when he caught the scent too, soon following after Naraku. Before Kagome could explain how she presuming knew how to 'control' Naraku, she was pulled by Inuyasha and thrown onto his back as they jumped out of the owner's window.

Kagome was confused and asked the guys, "Hey guys, why are we leaving so early?"

"Cause… I smelt the scent of the demons that kidnap my son," Kouga explained. Kagome totally understood the situation and they continued their chase on the demon birds. They traveled through the woods and could not lose this scent otherwise it would mean looking for a new scent on this wild goose chase.

To Kouga, it would mean losing his son for a long time and maybe never seeing him again. Kagome was hoping that as soon as they find the fiend who took Ookami the sooner they can rescue him. Inuyasha was think more along the lines of 'the sooner we can find this bastard the sooner I can go home'. Naraku though didn't care if the runt was dead or alive but if Inuyasha were to get hurt or killed it would mean the end of the world to him. Yeah, I'm being that dramatic.

After 10 minutes of running through the forest, Kouga and Inuyasha caught the scent of the demon birds and much more demonic scents. Half of the scents were of young boys and young men. Whatever that meant it defiantly wasn't a good thing. They continued the chased; Kouga then said, "We're getting closer."

"Yeah, I feel it too. We're getting really close now," Inuyasha replied. As their rapid feet went faster and faster the feeling of demonic aura was getting more and more intense. They almost jumped passed the bushes until told them to stop. They skid on their feet across the ground. Kouga then asked, "And why not?"

Naraku crouched down in the bushes and made a view with his tentacles for everyone to see. Everyone saw how big the demon grounds were and saw there was hundreds and hundreds of demons walking about in the camp. Kouga then said, "Wow, one more jump and it would've of ruin the mission."

Kouga then laid against the bush, lowered his head down and cursed, "Dam! Now it looks like we'll have to come up with a strategy."

Naraku then held up a blue glass orb in front of Kouga and said, "Perhaps this will help."

Kouga was curious of the orb and asked, "What does it do?" This put a smile on the evil man's face. He explained, "This orb will hide our scents from those demons as we sneak through their camp."

Kagome then questioned Naraku about the orbs power and if was going to make the mission easier. Naraku replied, "Hmph, you fool, this will work. It's what I've used in the past to hide myself away from you fools."

No wonder it was so damn hard for them to find him. Anyhow, they began their search and went by unnoticed. As they snuck their passed demons and tents, Kouga got the scent of his son and said, "Can it be? It is! Ookami!"

Kouga began running to the scent of his son. He then pushed his way through a crowd of demons to get up in front. Inuyasha and the other followed him and tried to call him back to them but it was too late. They then had pushed their way through the mass and got front to see the hub-bub.

**Inuyasha P.O.V.**

When we made it up to the front, I saw a short wrinkly old man with long white hair and a bushy white. He had a rather large nose and wore a red robe. On his head was a golden headband with a red jewel on it. He stood on a stone walkway in complete silence. Right in front of was a smaller and much younger male that looked like he was six. He had a brown short mohawk with blue eyes. He wore a brown fur pelt almost like Kouga's except he had sky blue haori and was barefooted. The child didn't looked human so he had to be Kouga's kid.

'Hah, so all we need to do now is take out the old geezer and these windbags and I'm home free,' I thought until I heard the old man finally speak.

"Let the ritual begin," he weakly ordered. I then heard the cries of human boys and looked down to see innocent boys being slaughtered by the dozen. Blood being splattered all over the ground; I looked towards Kagome as she watched in terror of how they were hacked to pieces.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Kagome watched in horror, as poor innocent children's arms, legs, and necks were being cut right off. She particularly stared at one boy who seemed to be close to death. The little meekly requested, "Please help me."

His throat was cut open blood just oozed down his neck. Kagome thought, "Why would anyone want to kill so many children?'

As for Naraku, he wore a facial expression of curiosity and collectiveness. He was more concern as to what will killing all the boys do? Will it make him strong, wiser, or faster? Anything to improve or to prevent something? This ritual could be for anything. Then the pool of blood was being lifted into the air through multiple streams of blood. All of it was leading to the old with arms held out to his sides. The blood streams went through his sleeves and something began to change him.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

As I watched the blood stream into his sleeves, his age began to change. He began to grow taller and taller. His skin began to tighten and smoother. His hands, nose and face were getting smaller. His hair was becoming blacker and his bread was getting shorter and shorter 'til there was nothing left. His transformation then looked complete, he had transformed into a young beautiful… girl? Wait I thought he was guy. Um… well any who, the figure had a slender body, long black beautiful hair, smooth skin, fine lips, and the face was so beautiful that… it just looked like a girl.

Then the beauty then opened its eyes and looked to the crowd. It smiled and said to the crowd, "Well, it looks like we got company."

I was suddenly grabbed from behind by two big hands. This was not part of the plan. I'm so going to kick Naraku's white ass.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Three other big demons then wrapped their hands around Kouga, Kagome, and Naraku and slowly walked them towards their master. Inuyasha and the others tried and tried to free themselves but were failing. The youth stride down the steps towards the group of intruders to get a better look. It stopped, stood there with its hand on its chin thinking. It smiled and said, "Well, what do we have here? Two handsome demons, one priestess, and a… half breed?"

Kouga and Inuyasha growled at him as Naraku scowl at him. Kagome was the only one looking worried. It then closed his eyes, smiled, turned around and said to them, "Well, isn't this interesting, we have four new guest, tonight. Two unwanted pests and two unexpected handsome guests."

It turned its head around to them and said, "Well I am welcome to let anyone watch the grand finale before they die."

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

It then walked back to the altar, I guess, and finally walked up toward the boy. He bent down, held the boy's chin, and asked in sweetly voice, "Well, Ookami, ready to serve for your new master?" He then licked Ookami on cheek and it totally creeped him out as he turned his head away from it. I mean, I would be creeped out too if he, she, it oh who cares it's just plain creepy!

Kouga, who was disgusted and pissed by this horrid sight, kicked the big demon in the stomach, broke free of his grasp, and leapt towards the altar. It looked up and moved swiftly before Kouga made a crater in the altar. Kagome then used her purification powers to break free and immediately flung the demons backwards into the other demons behind her. She took out her bow and arrow, pointed at the demons holding me and Naraku captive, and threatens them, "You let go of him or I shoot you all to smitherings!"

Realizing how much spiritual pressure she had, they let go of me and Naraku. As the big demons stepped back, me, Naraku, and Kagome were in attack position ready to kick some ass. I smirked, popped my knuckles and said, "Finally, time to kick some ass."

I jumped into action clawing my way through the crowd, with my 'Iron Reaper Soul Stealer'.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Meanwhile with Kouga was defending his son from the freak of nature. Ookami watched in awe as his old man stood between him and the monster. The monster then ran forward with a knife in hand and glared deadly at Kouga with his shining black eyes. Kouga said calmly to his son, "Ookami, whatever happens just run as fast as you can to safety, understand?"

Ookami nodded and said yes. Then as the monster got closer, Kouga said, "When I give you single to run, you run, understand?"

Before Ookami could agree the monster was close enough to stab Kouga in the abdomen. The pup gasped and fell on his bottom in shock. There the creep drew blood from his dad's body and there came small line of blood seeping from his abdomen and mouth. The creep chuckled as Kouga growled at him for even touching him with that knife. He looked to his son for moment and whispered to him, "Ookami… run… now."

Ookami obeyed his father and zigzag passed the big demons. As he ran into the bushes the boy back to his father and wish he could do better. Instead he had turn tail and hide in fear of the evil demons grip on his father.

Kouga was cringing his nose as he growled in anger. Staring at his the evil demons senile black eyes. The young male just smirked at Kouga and remarked, "My, what a loving father you are."

He leaned in closer to the Kouga's ear and whispered, "Too bad you'll have to leave him so soon."

Kouga just stood frozen for minutes hearing those awful words. He whole world went blue and cold. The young male then added, "Don't worry Kouga; I'll make sure I take good care of you."

The male then licked the wolf demon's ear and made Kouga flinch. A purple mist then began to circle the two male as it grew in size. Sweeping everything in sight and changing solid forms into the mist. The only ones immune to this force were Inuyasha, Kagome, and Naraku. The mist just seemed to blow right past them. Inuyasha yelled out Kouga but Kouga barked at Inuyasha, "Don't worry about me! Just find Ookami and get him back home safely, got it? Don't fail me, mutt!"

Just before Kouga could say anymore he disappeared with the mist. Inuyasha's eyes popped out and yelled out Kouga's name. Inuyasha didn't really like the guy that much but not that badly.

* * *

**No Kouga!T-T He not one of my favorite characters but still, 'No Kouga!' Looks like they might have to save him from the gay So remember to R&R me and keep reading for the next exciting chapter of this Fanasty Romance in Time.**


End file.
